Minecraft - 1.4.1 (Switch Day One Update)
Minecraft is now available on the Nintendo Switch! Utilizing the Bedrock Engine, players can now experience great features like cross-platform play with other devices. For those who purchase the game on cartridge, a day one update is available that introduces Update Aquatic Phase One and stability improvements. Connect your Nintendo Switch to the internet to receive the update. This update is multiplayer compatible with other devices running Minecraft 1.4. Check out the Minecraft for Nintendo Switch FAQ article for more information. Known Issues: *Realms and Featured Servers are not available at this time and will be released in an upcoming update soon *Entities occasionally become invisible based on the position of the observing player *After entering a converted world, a client's gameplay permissions are reduced to Visitor New Features: *Water has a completely new look and increased visibility while underwater *Dolphins *Tropical Fish *Cod, Salmon, and Pufferfish mobs *New ocean biomes of varying depths and temperatures *Shipwrecks *Ocean ravines and caves *Icebergs *Underwater ruins *Coral reefs *Buried Treasure and Treasure Maps *Swimming animation while sprinting in water *Heart of the Sea: Be sure to collect these for later to construct a Conduit that will be introduced in an upcoming update! *Trident weapon with new enchantments **Channeling **Loyalty **Riptide **Impaling *New water behavior **A water source block can be placed inside of most non-solid blocks **Flowing water will still not flow into non-solid blocks **Blocks can be placed underwater without creating pockets of air around them *Coral, Coral Fans, and Coral Blocks *Kelp, Dried Kelp, and Dried Kelp Blocks *Blue Ice blocks *Seagrass and Tall Seagrass *Sea Pickles can now be found on the ocean floor as a source of light *Stripped Wood *Wood variants for Buttons, Pressure Plates, and Trapdoors *Prismarine Stairs and Slabs *Fish can now be scooped into buckets *Minecraft: Education Edition Chemistry features can now be enabled under Cheats! For tips on getting started, check out the Chemistry Lab Journal Changes: *Beautiful new artwork for the game's icon *Palleted chunks! This means we can now have (almost) infinite different types of blocks (and also no more BlockIDs). It also means the game should be less likely to crash due to being out of memory *New item textures for Raw Fish, Cooked Fish, Raw Salmon, Cooked Salmon, and Pufferfish *Pumpkins can now be sheared into Carved Pumpkins *Leads can now be attached to boats *Tweaks to the directional movement of the Gameplay Cursor for more predictable movement *The breath meter now slowly regenerates after being underwater *Players can now swim through 1x1 gaps *Items now float in water *Baby Zombies now burn in daylight *Spawn points can now be set using Beds during the day *The default author for books are now set to "Author Unknown" *Buttons made from Oak or Stone are now displayed as Oak Button and Stone Button, respectively Experimental Gameplay: Some Update Aquatic features are more unstable and are currently behind the Experimental Gameplay toggle. 'Use Experimental Gameplay' can be toggled in World Settings. These features may break your world so a copy of your world will be created with "EX" before the world name. This feature cannot be disabled once it is enabled for a world and any progress will not be saved to the original world. *Drowned mobs *Nautilus Shells Fixes: *Performance / Stability **Many optimizations to chunk rendering and game performance **Chunk generation is now prioritized first to the chunks closest to the player **Fixed several of the top crashes that occurred during gameplay *General **'Delicious Fish' achievement can now be unlocked after cooking and eating Salmon **Disconnecting a controller while making input no longer continues that input until the controller is reconnected *Gameplay **Crops can now be harvested continuously **Fixed Villager trade items not being replenished **Fixed some Villager trades not granting XP **Bows will now inflict the same amount of damage to players and mobs **Protection enchantment no longer makes players immune to fire damage **Fixed fire spreading from covered lava **Fixed Pick Block replacing the currently selected hotbar slot, even if other slots were empty **The second player in split-screen can no longer die if their personal game mode is set to Creative **Experience can now be earned from cooking Porkchops in a Furnace **Players are no longer set on fire when walking on non-full blocks placed next to a lava source **Fixed player faces on maps so they no longer turn into arrows when they move too far from other players but will turn into arrows when close to other players **Fishing will now give the proper chance of catching a stack of 10 Ink Sacs *Items **Fixed items losing durability when used on other players and the PvP game rule is disabled **Enchanted Apples can now be found in loot chests **Name Tags can now be found from Villager trading and fishing **Diamonds will now appear in the loot chests of Jungle Temples and Strongholds **The starting maps for Old Worlds are now zoomed in to level 1/4 **Maps will no longer show a green marker only for the last map that was placed in an item frame **Glass Bottles can now be filled from water sources in Creative mode **Pickaxes now break Stone Buttons faster than hands **Bows can no longer be used to mine while charging *Blocks **Extra blocks will no longer be placed when placing a block straight down **Glass Panes now align to Stairs **Increased the hitbox of Soul Sand **Grass blocks will now turn into Dirt if Grass Path blocks are placed above them **Fixed flowers that disappeared after being generated with Bone Meal **Vines can no longer be placed invisibly under leaf blocks **Leaves no longer cut through blocks when growing trees using Bone Meal **Anvils now drop as items when falling on Torches **Stone Slabs and Cobblestone Walls now have the proper blast resistance **Top Snow falling on a Top Snow Block no longer loses one layer **Breaking Cobblestone that is being pushed by a Piston no longer drops an invalid 'Update' block *Redstone **Automated Chicken cookers using slabs will now function properly **Fixed Redstone not powering horizontally adjacent blocks **Hoppers and Droppers can now only put Music Discs inside Jukeboxes **Minecart with Hopper and TNT will no longer shake on Activator Rails **Renamed Shulker Boxes no longer lose their names when fired from a Dispenser **Daylight Sensors can no longer generate power in the Nether **Undyed Shulker Boxes can no longer be placed inside other Shulker Boxes using Hoppers and Droppers **Mobs in Minecarts no longer activate rails next to them as they try to walk **Observers no longer visually cut Redstone Dust **Rails will now take block power into account when attaching to other rails **Dispensers, Droppers, and Redstone Lamps now activate properly when Redstone Dust is placed on top of them **Trapped Chests with slabs or stairs above no longer power Redstone Dust adjacent to the block below when the chest is open **Glazed Terracotta can no longer be pulled using Slime Blocks and Sticky Pistons **Minecarts no longer get stuck when passing through blocks on diagonal rails **Armor can now be equipped to an Armor Stand using a Dispenser *Mobs **Baby Chickens no longer get stuck in the corners of fences **Fixed mobs shaking while riding in Minecarts **Horses can no longer be steered in deep water **Llamas now form a caravan when following Llamas on a Lead instead of acting silly and running around in circles **Llamas can now be healed by feeding them Hay Bales and Wheat **Mobs no longer view closed doors as valid paths and shouldn't get stuck when trying to walk through them **Mobs can no longer spawn on carpet **Mobs are now able to spawn when the player is below a height of 30 blocks **Mobs will no longer spawn on transparent blocks like Glass and Fences **Rabbits will now follow players that are holding carrots and flowers in Survival mode **Elder Guardian and Zombie Villager spawn eggs can now be obtained with Pick Block in Creative mode **Smaller mobs can no longer trample farmland and crops **Fixed medium Slimes not dealing damage to players **Endermites will no longer suffocate when riding in Minecarts and Boats that are not on rails or in the water **Fixed Villager behavior when it's raining so they now disperse to separate houses **The Wither will now face the right direction when attacking **Pigs being steered using Carrot on a Stick will no longer jump up slab staircases and simply walk up them **Mob spawners will now stop spawning when there are 6 or more mobs in the vicinity **Zombies and Skeletons now burn during daytime in warm biomes when it's raining in other biomes **Fixed Witches not spawning inside Witch Huts **Wolves will no longer run from Llamas if they are out of sight **Increased the spawn rate of Slimes **Increased the spawn rate of Ghasts in the Nether **Increased the spawn rate of Ocelots **Spiders no longer give up so easily when attacking **Fire Resistance potions now protect Snow Golems from dying in warm biomes **Parrots will now properly dismount when the player it's riding dies **Parrots riding on players' shoulders will no longer hinder block placement while sneaking **Parrots will no longer leave player shoulders when boarding a Boat **Iron Golems will no longer turn hostile toward the player that spawned them **Iron Golems no longer spawn when Mob Spawning is disabled **When riding a boat and hitting a mob with the Knockback enchantment, the mob will no longer always be knocked toward the East **Zombies and Skeletons now burn in daylight while in boats *Crafting **Enchanted Apples can no longer be crafted (Golden Apples are still craftable) **Crafting items that used ingredients in the hotbar no longer causes the hotbar to get shuffled when using a controller **Mossy Stone Bricks can no longer be crafted from themselves and no longer results in loss of blocks **Bucket, Water Bucket, Lava Bucket, and Milk have been moved to the 'Items' inventory tab *Exploits **Players can no longer attack others with bows when Friendly Fire is disabled **Minecart with Hopper can no longer duplicate items **Items can no longer be duplicated using Item Frames and Hoppers **Exploding Creepers and Beds in the Nether can no longer ignite TNT in worlds that have 'TNT Explodes' turned off **Any item held by a player that is killed by Thorns armor will no longer be duplicated **Rails can no longer be duplicated when pulled by two pistons simultaneously **Breaking a Cauldron, Furnace, Banner, Beacon, Jukebox, or Daylight Sensor with Silk Touch no longer drops two of each item **Breaking an Ender Chest with Silk Touch will no longer drop Obsidian **Items can no longer be duplicated using Item Frames and Hoppers **Switching between bows while aiming will no longer transfer item durability **Players can no longer attack through walls in third-person perspective **Killing an animal attached to a Fence with a Lead no longer duplicates the Lead *Graphical **The line is now properly connected to the Fishing Rod and floater **Rain is now visible through glass **Sugar Cane now has proper biome coloring **Beacons will now shine through lava **Maps are no longer cut off when being held on vertical split-screen **Jungle Leaves now have transparency when held in-hand **Slimes now emit slime particles when jumping **Fixed a missing piece of the Hopper texture **Flickering no longer occurs when looking through leaves that are next to snow **Split-screen players will no longer share parts of the sky box backgrounds when they are in separate dimensions **Block breaking animation no longer goes out of sync when jumping or changing tools **Fixed the jumping animation for Spiders **Fixed shadow issues with Chorus Flowers when Smooth Lighting is disabled **Fire, Cobwebs, and Leaves can no longer be seen through blocks at certain distances **Jumping on a Horse, Donkey, or Mule while pushing against a wall with items attached to it no longer causes black blocks to appear around the wall **Fixed the Wither textures during spawning and death animations **Fixed the Axe not being attached to Vindicator's hand when attacking **Pistons and beds no longer have large visual outlines for a split second when being placed **Fixed being able to see through lava when Blindness effect is used **End Crystal beam is now centered at the Crystal and not at the fire base **End Crystal items now have the enchantment effect **Zombie Villagers now produce red particles while being cured **Resource Packs will now affect the look of the gamepad cursor **The moon will no longer graphically stutter when Do Daylight Cycle is disabled **TNT ignited by Redstone now shows the hopping animation **Items held by Zombie Villagers are now in the right position **Undyed Shulker Boxes no longer flash when being placed **Particles left after Dragon’s Breath attack and Lingering potions no longer leave visual artifacts **Smooth lighting will now be changed immediately after toggling in Settings **Fixed floating items that appeared after a player died and remained until they respawned when Keep Inventory was enabled **Chests are now placed in Item Frames with the proper rotation **Rain, smoke particles, and shadows are no longer visible through lava **Fixed a rare issue where rain and snow would fall through roofs **Disconnected water flows no longer visually show as connected **Farmland and Grass Paths no longer have water textures when seen underwater **Water source blocks surrounding Glass, Slime blocks, and Sea Lanterns no longer turn into flowing water blocks **Snow covered leaves no longer appear red when Smooth Lighting is disabled **Fixed the appearance of bubbles around the Guardian laser attack *Audio **Fixed the sound effect not playing when equipping armor from the hotbar **Fixed missing sound when moving through End Gateways **The proper sound effects will now play when using Ender Chests, Brewing Stands, Armor Stands, Furnaces **Thrown entities no longer play footstep sounds **Sound will no longer continue to play on the disconnect screen **Minecarts will no longer make walking sounds after being pushed off and back on to rails *User Interface **Fixed world names not being editable if they contained over 24 characters **The oxygen bar is no longer misplaced when getting out of a boat and diving underwater **Several improvements to navigating menus while using a controller **World save size is now properly reported immediately after saving and exiting **The number of worlds on the Worlds tab is no longer overlapped by the world icon **Changing Screen Safe Area size and GUI scale will now set the proper positions for the hotbar, health, hunger, and paper doll **Deleting a world with a colored name no longer has extra colored text in the confirmation prompt **The player model no longer appears in from the 'Choose New Skin' button **Disabling Controller Hints will now turn off hints on in-game menus **Fixed the Creative hotbar not always clearing when X is pressed on the controller **When editing a page in Book & Quill, pressing B on the controller will now quit page edit mode instead of the whole book screen **Items can now be dropped by moving them into the grey space of the Creative inventory screen **Fixed the gamepad cursor snapping incorrectly when highlighting the off-hand slot and clicking the Left Thumbstick **Fixed not being able to snap the gamepad cursor between the Furnace fuel slot and output slot **Fixed incorrect items appearing in Creative inventory searches **Shulker Box inventory tooltips are now properly translated to other languages **A loading screen will now appear when applying Global Resources **The Jukebox now has a controller tooltip for block use **Fixed a delay in the 'Boost' button appearing when mounting a Pig with Carrot on a Stick in hand **Fixed lowered frame rate when unfocusing from the Book & Quill **HUD opacity now affects Banners and mob heads in the hotbar **Fixed delays when typing in chat and other text fields **Sea Lanterns now appear in the proper category when searching the inventory **Fixed double notifications appearing when importing a world **A warning now appears instructing players not to close the game when exporting a world **Fixed some worlds not appearing on the Available Templates list when not downloaded **Navigating left or right on the Available Templates list will no longer move focus to the top of the list **Several translation fixes for Español (Mexico) **Cached Data now appears on the Storage screen *Commands **Cloned Banners no longer appear as blank black Banners **The "Facing" component of '/teleport' is no longer executed before teleporting a player **Redstone Dust can no longer be placed in air, or blocks not suited for it, using commands **Players can now be killed using '/kill' when they have a resistance effect of 4 or higher **Fixed repeating damage sound and animation when using '/effect' to get health and simultaneously taking damage **The screen will no longer shake when standing on Magma blocks after applying Regeneration effect of 255 or more **Teleporting entities to or from a ticking area no longer fail to render or be interacted with **Players will no longer receive an Unknown Map when using ‘/replaceitem’ command to place a map in the off-hand slot **Items will now be received immediately and correctly when using '/give' command with a Chain Command Block **Teleporting a horse while it's being ridden now works as intended **Buttons cloned in a "pressed" state no longer remain pressed forever **Repeatedly teleporting TNT vertically will no longer separate the visual block from its explosive location **Ocelots no longer spawn in groups when spawned using commands **'/clear' will now clear items held in hand when playing in Classic UI **Commands in chains of Command Blocks will now run sequentially when other chains are running nearby